


I LOVE YOU

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boarding School, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Cheryl panics when TT pronounces the three big words.





	I LOVE YOU

''What? What do you mean Cheryl is going off to a boarding school in Europe?'' 

''Someone saw you and Cheryl kissing at Pop's and told Mom. She was infuriated and signed Cheryl off to an all-girls boarding school in Switzerland,'' Jason explained. He knew about the two and kept Cheryl's secret safe from their parents, aware of Penelope's homophobic mind. ''I tried to stop her but she said the decision was final.''

Boarding school was a bit extreme for punishment. In Switzerland of all places. Knowing Cheryl, she was going to  _love_  the scenery and posts tons of selfies on every social medias. Said like that, it sounded more of a vacation than a punishment but Toni couldn't let her lover go so easily. 

Toni pulled out her phone and tried calling the redhead but Jason shook his head. ''Don't bother. Mom took Cher's phone and destroyed it to make sure she wouldn't contact you.''

''Where is she now?''

''She's at home. Most likely packing. But, you didn't hear it from me.'' Jason winked and turned around, heading to the cafeteria. 

Not wasting any more time, Toni hopped on her motorcycle and drove in direction of Thornhill. 

Cheryl was surprised yet so content to see Toni Topaz on her doorstep. Leaving Riverdale without saying proper goodbye to the girl who owned her heart felt wrong. Toni didn't deserve to be ghosted. Knowing she had less than five hours before her parents would drop her off at the airport, Cheryl didn't lose any time and pulled Toni inside by the hand, forcing her to go upstairs where the redhead slammed the bedroom door behind them. 

Clothes were littered on the floor as the two girls held hands over the velvet blanket, their naked bodies hidden underneath. The sunlight peeking from Cheryl's tall window illuminated the pink haired Serpent's back as Cheryl brushed her stiletto shaped nails over the light brown skin. Toni smiled at the delicate touch, savouring her last moment with the redhead.

''Don't wait for me, TT,'' Cheryl said quietly, breaking the silence. ''Live your life to its full capacities. Find yourself a hot Serpent and go on a road trip across country with them. Present them to your family. Attend Thanksgiving dinner at their house and hold their hand at the dinner table. Let them love you and love them back freely.''

Toni rolled over, their hands untangling, facing the redhead. ''What if I don't want that? What if I want to go on a road trip with  _you_? What if I want to present you to  _my_  family and invite you to  _our_  Thanksgiving dinner? Unlike at Thornhill, people of the same sex are allowed to hold hands at the dinner table.''

Cheryl looked away, unable to look at Toni as she swallowed the tears,, knowing what was to come. ''I won't be back before a long time, Toni. Mommy enrolled me for  _months_  and they have summer programs too which I assume she already signed me up to. I don't think I'll ever come back to Riverdale.''

''You're going to a boarding school, Cheryl. You won't be gone forever.''  

''I'll be gone long enough for you to forget about me.''

Forget about her? How could Toni forget about Cheryl? More than half of the Serpent's heart was occupied by her. It was  _impossible_ to forget about Cheryl. 

 ''What if I can't forget you?'' Toni paused, grabbing Cheryl's hands in hers. ''I love you, Cheryl. I love you so,  _so_  much, I-''

Love? No. She  _can't_  love her. 

The Blossom girl looked away, caught off guard by Toni's confession and retired her hands from her girlfriend's hold. ''Don't say things like that, Toni...'' she trailed, panicking inside. 

''But it's true,'' she insisted, scooting closer to Cheryl under the blanket until their bare legs were touching. ''Everyone warned me about the cold hearted bitch that was Cheryl Blossom but is it my fault that I can't help falling in love with you?'' A blush coated the redhead's cheeks. ''I know opening up is difficult for you and I don't want to pressure you but all we do is think about the feelings that we hide. Maybe it's time we finally _talk_  about them.''  

Cheryl's philophobia kicked in and anxiety filled her stomach and mind. To Cheryl, love was  _terrifying_.  It's full of feelings that she wasn't sure how to handle and Cheryl hated when she couldn't control things. Her fear of love also had something to do with her parents lack of affection toward her. Cheryl has heard their parents voice their love to her twin brother countless time, but to her? _Never_. Beside Jason, no one had ever told Cheryl they loved her, making it partly responsible of her terror. How can you accept love when you've been told all your life that you weren't worthy of such a major emotion and that nobody could ever love you?

Instead of facing her fears, Cheryl pulled back and pushed Toni away. ''I-I think you should go. Mommy won't be long and I fear what she'll do if she catches you in my bed.''

Toni's face immediately filled with regrets, realizing she messed up and shouldn't have said those three little words. ''Cheryl-''

''Goodbye Toni.'' 

In silence, Toni got up and gathered her clothes from the floor, putting them back on and leaving Cheryl's bedroom. As she descended the large staircase, a part of Toni wished she would've put a fight but she knew better than forcing people into things they weren't ready for. 

Instead, she left without saying anything.

Tears rolled down Cheryl's cheek as she put on her silk robe. She walked over to her window and watched as Toni exited Thornhill and got on her bike. ''I love you too, TT. I'm sorry I wasn't able to say it back.'' 


End file.
